Don't Fail Me!
by MssPerfect
Summary: Dan must pass his next exam or its off to summer school for him, of course it should be easy for a smart person…but he is far from smart! He must save himself from summer or the world is doom…hahahaaha! please R&R. Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own bakugan, but the story is mine!**

Dan must pass his next exam or its off to summer school for him, of course it should be easy for a smart person…but he is far from smart! He must save himself from summer or the world is doom…hahahaaha

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock cried. Dan woke up startled and fell out of his bed.

'ouch…' he got up and looked at the clock. 8:30 it says.

'aaaaaaaaaaargh….I'm late! Late, late and late!' he got up and started getting his school stuff ready.

'drago, why didn't you wake me up!' Dan asked squashing the life out of drago.

'wake you up…what makes you think that you'll listen to me if you can't even listen to the alarm clock, it has been ringing for about an hour!' drago said angrily and annoyed, while trying to free himself from Dan's grip.

'well you could have tried…' Dan loosen his grip on drago when he saw that he was struggling for breathe.

'you think I haven't?' drago said finally getting free.

'no time to waste drago, I'm going to be late for school!' Dan said running downstairs.

'going to be late?…you _are_ late!' drago followed him downstairs.

'say what!…' Dan was searching around in the fridge for breakfast.

'Daniel, school started about 30 minutes ago, what sort of person doesn't know what time their school starts? No offence but you're a complete idiot!'

'yeah, I get that a lot buddy, now lets go!' Dan said with his mouth full of cheerio. He got up took his bag and ran out to his bike.

'umm, aren't you forgetting something?' drago asked.

'oh yeah, I forgot to say bye to mum…bye mum!'

'but…'

'no buts drago, lets go' he jumped on his bike.

'but, you still have your pyjamas on!…okay but don't say I didn't warn you when Runo sends you back with a black eye…' drago jumped into Dan's pocket when he saw that he hadn't heard a word he said. At least he'll be save from public humiliation that way.

**-at school-**

Dan burst in through the door all exhausted and tired. The whole class burst into a laugh. Everyone found something funny except for Runo, she was completely red and smoke was steaming from her ears.

'sorry Mr Kanamas…I didn't know the time' Dan started thinking of excuses when he saw that Mr Kanamas wasn't buying it. Runo couldn't hold it anymore.

'Dan Kuso are you a complete and outer idiot…what are you still doing in your pyjamas you MORONE! You're a complete embarrassment!' Runo has completely lost it. Dan looked down at himself to see what Runo was going about**. **_Oh no _he thought, gotta get out of here and fast.

'and you can see me at the principal's office as soon as you learn how to dress proper, Mr Kuso!' Mr Kanamas said. Dan made the run for it. Before Runo could get him.

-**back home**-

'drago, why didn't you warn me? Dan asked quickly getting changed.

'you know what Daniel, I am on Runo's side, you are a complete idiot!' drago was getting seriously annoyed. As soon as Dan finished changing he quickly raced back to school forgetting his homework on the table. Drago saw this but did not bother to even tell Dan, and he was too small to carry the book himself so he left it there…

-**back in class**-

Dan sat there all eyes on him. The girls would look at him and giggle, the boys would look at him and laugh their heads off and Runo would look at him and give him the 'I will kill you' looks. Its gonna be a long day…a painful one too from the looks of it.

The teacher is going around the room collecting homework's. _oh no _thought Dan, where

is my homework book? Dan started looking inside his bag for it when the teacher stopped in front of him. Eeep.

'Mr Kuso…where is your homework?' what I could I say thought Dan, the dog ate my homework? Course not, the teacher knows him well enough.

'I repeat, where is your homework Mr Kuso?' Mr Kanamas was getting irritated.

'umm…ummm, I'm sorry sir but I think I left it at home' Dan was bowing his down like crazy.

'you think…? Mr Kanamas bent down low until he was inches away from Dan's face.

'listen Mr Kuso, this is the tenth time you haven't handed in your homework and you have failed in all your exams, so here is the deal, you fail the next exam or not hand in your homework then I have no choice but to put you in…summer school!' Mr Kanamas left Dan horrified. They can't send him to summer school, who will save the world then? Masquerade would be unstoppable by the time he comes back and who knows maybe there wouldn't be any bakugan left except his…that must not happened so Dan better win or he won't survive Runo…

_To be continued… _

**Well people what did you think. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please R&R. my finger is killing me right now after it got hit by the ball, it feels like its broken. So I'm sorry if there are any late updates ****L. well please review and tell me what you thought about it! I beg you! J right now I'm trying my best to type fast..**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Okay people chapter 2 is here! Get ready for summer school…or not! Thank you all for reviewing the first chap…hope you liked it! J

Dan couldn't believe what he just heard, this can not really be happening could it? He can not go to summer school, no way! It will be end of the world as we know it! Oh well Danny-boy would just have to study or Runo would just have to make him! Dan walked home head low. This is the worst day ever. Lunch time was a disaster. Dan had to hide away from Runo or else he wouldn't be alive right now. Believe me.

'hey Dan, what's with the long face buddy?' shun just came from nowhere. He made Dan nearly run for his life.

'gosh shun, you must stop scaring me like that buddy!' Dan said angrily.

'sorry dude…anyways what's up?' shun asked. Dan looked down.

'well as you can see, if I fail my next exam or not hand in my homework then that'll be the end of the world…yeah, yeah' Dan said sarcastically.

'say what…well you just have to make sure you passed' shun said.

'oh sure, that's easy for you to say brainy! Your smart and I'm dumb, what part of that don't you get?' Dan said annoyed.

'okay, its not my concern as long as I know if you fail, that'll be the end for you too…Runo's temperature hasn't changed you know so if I were you I'll start studying by now…bye!' shun smiled and waved good bye.

'well thank you very much buddy, that really helped…not, my funeral is just the last think I want to think about right now!' Dan said and stormed off. Great he thought what else could go wrong…?

-**Dan's POV**-

Mum, I'm home!'

'okay, dear, there is some food in the fridge for you…if you want any'

'thanx mum…'I threw my bag across the room and took my shoes off. Great I am supposed to be studying and I left all my books at school, now what. I walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. I took my bag and went up to my room. The room was dark and the curtains were shut. Well that's strange, I don't remember closing the curtains, oh well. The room was extremely dark so I turned on the lights and that's when my heart nearly stopped. It exactly missed a beat or two. I guess my funeral has come a bit to soon. Runo turned around with an evil smile. Oh boy, I'm dead.

'well if it isn't Dan Kuso…what a surprise…' Runo said sarcastically.

'Runo what have I done this time?…whatever it is I'm really sorry' I started backing away slowly.

'nothing, you did nothing and that's your problem!' Runo came towards me. Oh boy, oh boy. What should I do.

'may I asked, why are you in my room?' I said backing away again. Runo hit me hard on the head with the thickest book she was holding.

'ouch…what was that for?' I asked rubbing my head, it was starting to swallow up and it hurts.

'Dan Kuso, you just never learn do you…!' she said.

'should I?' I asked trying to talk my way out of this situation.

'that wasn't a question, you idiot, now get your act together its time to study!' she said opening one of the books.

'don't tell me, you're my tutor?' aaaaghahaha please no this can't be happening, please say noooooooooooooo!

'yes, yes I am and I'll make sure you pass your exams and hand in your homeworks no matter what it takes…' Runo said evilly. Oh no, what ever have I done to deserve this, its not fair this can't be happening to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...

__

To be continued…

****

O great, Dan is so dead! Runo would do anything to make sure he passes and I mean anything…he's a dead man! Well people review and thank you all who reviewed, I appreciate y'all, thanx. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Well that went well! Are you guys ready for chapter 2, because you better be. Dan&Runo take it away…lets add a little romance into this shall we…okay!

Me: hahaha, this is going to be great!…*evil smile*

Dan: What are you laughing at? *looking angry*

Me: oh its nothing…

Dan: it better be…

Me: what was that? *put hands on hip*

Dan: oh its nothing…*smiles*

Me: it better be…

Okay on with the story!.

My first day being tutored by Runo and I can barely get out of bed. Oh I wonder how I'm going to survive, I'd rather go to summer school then stay home and be hit on the head every time I turn my eyes of the book! Runo is cute but she can be dead serious sometimes. I laid down on my bed completely exhausted.

' are you okay, Daniel?' drago asked.

' do I look okay to you?' I replied.

'yeah, you look okay to me!' drago says smirking.

'well thanks a lot buddy, you are a real help…not! Now leave me alone I want to get some sleep…' I said and turned my back on him.

'okay, make sure you do because tomorrow you have you're your first exam for the last term, and I'm sure you don't want to fail…' drago said and turned around with an evil smile.

'say what!' I turned around so abruptly that drago fell off.

'gosh Daniel, you don't have any exams no come down before you kill me' drago said jumping onto a near by chair.

'you had me scared there for a moment buddy' I said calming down a bit. Drago just laughed.

' human's, I'll never understand them…'

-**in the morning**-

The morning sun shone into my face. I turned around to get away from it. Who the hell opened the damn curtains, it better not be drago or I'll send him flying into the sky! I heard rattling and footsteps around my room. I heard someone shhssing then I fell a shadow across my body. I turned around until I was facing the ceiling but my eyes were still closed.

'WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!' I sat up abruptly and found my lips touching Runo's. Her eyes were widen in surprise. Oh man I'm so dead! Runo just sat there frozen, not being able to move. I took this chance and kissed her, knowing fully that she'll kill me later, but it was worth it. I expected her to push me away and slap me but she didn't instead she closed her eyes and kissed me back. It felt good kissing her. It only lasted a a minute before the spell worn off. Runo's face went red and she pushed me away then slapped me on the cheek, but not hard.

'Dan Kuso, what In the world do you think your doing?' Runo sat up quickly, leaving me speechless. I just smiled at her which made her blush.

'well you better get ready before were late for school!…' Runo said getting her stuff and heading downstairs. Wow, she has gone soft this morning I wonder why. I dressed got my school stuff ready and followed her…

-**in class**-

-**Runo's POV**-

What's wrong with me, why am I feeling all soft this morning, and why in the world didn't I pull out in the kiss. Now I can't get it out of my head. It was just a stupid mistake and I mustn't think about it. Although it was a stupid mistake it felt good. I'm not falling for him, I'm not falling for him, I'm not falling for him…no I'm falling for him. Great. Dan passed me a note:

Dan: are you okay, you don't look alright'. I wrote back: 'I'm fine thank you, very much' when I looked at him he smiled and I found myself blushing. What's wrong with me. I can't believe that I'm falling for the king of dorks!. I passed the note to him. He replied:

'that's good to know, oh and Runo about the kiss, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry' he passed the note down to me. When I read it I felt a little bit disappointed, I wanted it to mean something but it didn't. I replied: well good because…it didn't mean anything to me either!' I didn't really mean all those words but they just came out. Went dan read the note he went sad a bit, but when I looked at him he smiled.

'Mr Kuso and Mss Misaki you both would be seeing me in the principal officer at recess, it seems that neither of you have even heard a word I said!' Mr Kanamas said. Great I thought, if I don't be careful I'll be the one going to summer school…

****

I'm done here people, please remember to review!. Thanx again. Chapter 4 will be coming up, since its holidays I'll be able to write more stories and update fast! Cool!

Dan: thank god you didn't get Runo to kill me!*appreciates me*

Me: oh, don't worry your turn will come…*smirks evilly*

Dan: what's that supposed to mean?* looking confused and worried*

Me: you'll find out soon enough…

Runo: that's right, you'll find out soon enough…*laughs evilly with me*


	4. Chapter 4

****

He, he , he that chapter when well. Dan is still on the run for his life! If me and runo find him, he's a dead man! Okay you people enjoy the chapter while me and Runo go look for Dan! Review! Love the reviews so far and as you guys can see I'm updating fast…which I hope is a good thing! J

-**Dan's POV**-

Today was fabulous. I didn't have to hide away from Runo or anyone except my sport teacher. I didn't bring in my change cloth and now he is on my trail. Shun and I are were walking to the restaurant when we encounter Alice on the way. She was hurt and can barely stand up. Shun ran to her and caught her in time before she fell.

' Alice what happened?' shun asked.

'shun…masquerade…I-I- wasn't strong enough…he-he defeated me…' Alice managed to say before she blocked out.

'don't try to talk Alice, we'll get you to the hospital' I said. Shun picked up Alice. I could tell that he was really angry and wanted revenge.

'shun, don't do anything stupid…' I said. Shun just turned away from me and continued walking to the restaurant. I followed him. That masked freak is going to pay.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Runo ran out to us. She was horrified.

'oh my god, what happened?' Runo demanded.

' masquerade happened!' I said. Runo's hand folded into a fist.

'ooh, that masked freak is going to pay!' Runo shouted, while shun just stood there head low holding Alice.

'don't worry Runo, I'll make sure he does! Even if it means having to go to summer school!' I said.

'look you two, I have to take Alice to the hospital, I'll see you later…' shun said before he disappeared with Alice (ninja style).

' shun…wait' I said, but shun has already gone.

'darn it!' drago come on we have to follow him, I'm worried that he might do something stupid' I said before taking off.

' but Dan, what about the tutoring?' Runo asked.

'later Runo, bye!' I raced off.

A few minutes later I arrived at the hospital. Shun was inside with Alice. She was put into coma. How much damage has that freak done I thought as I entered. Shun was holding Alice's hand, but when I came and sat next to him, he let go.

'so how is she?' I asked.

'how do you think…she's in a coma for god sake!' shun said.

'I'm sorry' I said. We spend a few minutes talking before I decided to go and study with Runo. She's properly at my house right now waiting to kill me. On my way, I say masquerade, he saw me an smiled his wicked smile. Oh that monster! He ran into a corner so I followed him. But when I came he was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Great I thought. When I arrived I found Runo in my room. She had everything set. I went in.

'hi Runo, what's up?' I said. Without warning, Runo grabbed me and shoved me onto the chair.

'studying, that's what's up and since you missed 20 minutes of your studying time, you have to study for 30 extra minutes!' she said slamming a book open right in front of me.

'but that'll be 10 minute extra added, that's not fair!' I whined, Staring at the open book in front of me like it contain something deadly.

'who said anything about being fair?' Runo said and pointed to the book.

'now start reading!…'

We spend 20 minutes studying English, 10 minutes doing geography and now were on to math. My head is killing me. Not just from the reading and focusing but also from Runo hitting me every time I whin. which was a lot of times.

'can we stop now Runo?' I asked. "my head is killing me!'

' we'll stop when you stop whining…now get back to work' she demanded. Gosh, she's even worst then my teacher I thought.

'if OUT=INx3=21, what does IN equals?' Runo asked. How the hell am I supposed to know I thought. Okay think Dan. 3x something equals 21, so lets see. 3x6 equals 18 so that must mean that 3x7 equals 21.

'I got it…the answer is 7! IN=7!' I said.

'took you long enough to figure that out!' Runo said, teasingly.

'what at least I exactly got it right!' I said.

'whatever…now the next question' before Runo could ask the next question my communicator rang (the one they have on their wrists). It was a message from masquerade. It says that I should meet him at the stadium, he wants to challenge me and get it over and done with. It is time to test out who's bakugan is the strongest….

****

Well people I'm done. The next chapter is going to be a battle between Dan and masquerade. He must also try to make it back in time for his exam, because if he doesn't he'll be send to summer school. You guys already know what's going to happened in the battle, so it shouldn't be that interesting. I'm not good at writing a battle so don't be too disappointed! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! SO REVIEW PLEASE!.

Me: we still haven't caught Danny-boy, shun better not be hiding him!

Shun: I'm right here stupid!

Me: who you calling stupid?*turns all red*

Shun: you, who else! *smirks*

Me: hey Runo, forget about Dan, lets chase shunny-boy here!

Shun: but…*backs away*

Me: I'll give you 10 seconds to run for your miserable life…1...5...8..10...

Shun: hey, that's not fair, your not counting right!*starts running*

Me: no one said anything about being fair! *starts chasing him*

REVIEW!


End file.
